Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, furniture leg covers, as are generally well known in the prior art, have been used to cover the legs of furniture. Additionally, furniture sliders have been used by movers to move furniture. However, there exists no combination of the two. Furthermore, there exists no combination of the two that are pleasing to the eye such that they could be left on furniture at all times.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,986, provides a protective cover for use on the bottom of chair and table legs. The invention device includes an elastomeric sleeve or cup having a bottom to which is connected a disk of soft, dense and durable protective materials such as felt.
Ferencz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,982 discloses a sliding support for articles of furniture, that can be attached to the article without the need for a separate fastener.
Volkmann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,178 discloses a furniture foot cover device and its method of manufacture wherein a primary hollow resilient sphere is provided with an opening to receive the lower portion of a furniture foot.
Mince, U.S. Patent No. DES 166,618, discloses the ornamental design for a post mitt for chairs and other furniture.
Deaner, Pub. No. 2006/0038095, discloses a floor protector for protecting a floor surface from marring by a furniture leg.